The present invention relates to vehicle transmission shifters and more particularly to a manual drop-in type shifter.
Different forms of manual transmission shifting devices are presently available. For example, the remote, floor pan mounted type shifter transmits shift lever motion to shift linkage in the transmission through cables or elongated links. Other types include the transmission mounted shifter, the column mounted shifter and the drop-in type shifter. The transmission mounted shifters typically are bolted to the side of the transmission and include ears which are connected to the shifting mechanism of the transmission. Drop-in type shifters are mounted to the top of the transmission at an aperture. Typical drop-in shifters include a base, a shift stick pivotally mounted on the base, and a gear actuating lever extending downwardly from the base and joined to the shift stick. The base is secured at an aperture on the top of the transmission. The gear actuating lever extends downwardly from the base through the aperture and into the transmission. Fore and aft and lateral movement of the gear actuating lever causes changes in the drive ratio of the transmission when the shift stick is pivoted.
With drop-in type shifters, the shift stick extends vertically through the floor pan generally from the centerline of the transmission. In certain vehicle applications, probems are presented by such an arrangement. For example, in vans with a manual transmission extending along the vehicle centerline, drop-in type shifters place the shift stick in the middle of the vehicle between the driver and passenger seat. This location restricts access between the front and rear of the vehicle. The shift stick obstructs the passage or walk area between the front seats. A need exists for a shifter mechanism which will have the assembly advantages of the drop-in type shifter yet which provides free passage between spaced driver and passenger seats and which positions the shift stick adjacent the operator seat.